Many electronic devices include memory systems that may be implemented using local, fast-access memory which is frequently embodied as a nonvolatile memory, e.g., flash memory or the like. In some examples error correction codes (ECC) may be used to protect the data from raw bit errors (RBER). In order to get RBER diversity advantage, the ECC codeword may be spread over multiple dies. Examples of ECC codewords may include BCH codes, Reed-Solomon codes, low-density parity check (LDPC), Convolutional Codes, Hamming Codes, or the like. To provide resilience to die failures, RAID mechanisms may be used to store the XOR of the contents of all dies.
Accordingly, techniques to improve RBER performance in encrypted memory may find utility, e.g., in memory systems for electronic devices.